This invention relates to an improved structure of a toss batting trainer for supplying a ball automatically at a given height without requiring any external power and which has been developed chiefly for toss batting practice.
Various types of trainers for baseball previously have been developed such as pitching machines, tee batting machines and toss batting machines. Many such prior devices, however, depend on electric energy or other external power in order to operate. Consequently, not only are maintenance and operational expenses considerably high but also the training area to be used is limited to an area having a power source available. Moreover, the equipment itself becomes more complicated and expensive. Therefore, the real circumstances are such that these prior trainers are normally not familiar and obtainable even to a group of enthusiasts to say nothing of an individual.